Until You
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Kami kira kebencian bisa menjauhi kami dengan orang-orang yang mendekati kami. Tetapi, tidak buat Tamaki Suoh, datang-datang menyapa kami sambil menebak yang mana Hikaru maupun Kaoru. Dialah matahari kami yang akan kami kenang selalu. #69


Kami sering menjauhikan diri dari banyak orang. Kami jarang bergaul dengan orang-orang terkecuali pada orang-orang yang berharga bagi kami. Kami melakukan ini atas nama perasaan kami sendiri yang tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain atau memedulikan orang lain.

Mungkin ini dikarenakan kami sering dilarang ke sana kemari oleh ibu dan ayah kami makanya kami jarang sekali berada di sekeliling orang lain. Kami, anak kembar yang jarang keluar rumah kalau bukan urusan orang lain.

Awalnya kami anggap ini hal biasa. Tetapi, berubah saat kami masuk ke lingkungan sekolah. Lingkungan sekolah yang merubah diri kami menjadi lebih penasaran dengan sifat-sifat orang-orang sok dewasa, tetapi banyak maunya. Akhirnya kami membuat mereka terluka atas perlakuan kami terhadapnya.

Tetapi, itu berubah sejak kami bertemu seorang laki-laki yang kekanakkan di mata kami. Dia datang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kami seolah-olah kami aneh. Hal yang membuat kami kaget adalah... dia ingin tahu yang mana Kaoru dan yang mana Hikaru. Itulah awal pertemuanku dengannya.

**Until You**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club belong to Bisco Hattori

**Warning: **fic pendek, Canon, agak OOC, diambil dari cerita asli dan sebagian dari hasil imajinasi.

**..oOo..**

"HIKARU! KAORU!"

Panggil seseorang membuat langkah mereka terhenti sementara. Mereka membalikkan badan memandang seorang pemuda berlari melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Mereka tadinya santai-santai saja, tetapi itu berubah sejak wajah pemuda tersebut berubah jadi hal-hal membuat mereka mundur selangkah.

"Astaga, Hikaru... kamu lihat si Raja? Kenapa dia panggil kita dengan cara seperti itu?" bisik Kaoru di telinga saudara kembarnya. Hikaru meneguk ludah hanya mengangguk.

"Hei, kenapa tidak kita lari saja daripada balas sapaan dia?" balas Hikaru juga berbisik di telinga Kaoru. Kaoru balas mengangguk. Mereka menghirup napas dan membuangnya panjang. Mereka mundur dan...

"LARII!"

Pemuda di belakangnya berhenti berlari. Sementara adik-adik kelas yang dia panggil tadi malah berlari meninggalkannya tanpa menyapanya. Pemuda yang bernama Tamaki Suoh manyun dan pundungan. Angin-angin musim gugur bertiup sesuai suasana hatinya yang terkena dampak kelakuan Hikaru dan Kaoru.

Tamaki menggambar pasir-pasir tersebut dengan satu jari. Hatinya ciut akibat perbuatan saudara kembar di sana itu. Tamaki tidak menyadari ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam berkacamata menghampirinya.

"Tamaki, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Seperti seorang robot yang menoleh, Tamaki mendongak pemuda bernama Kyoya Ottori. Wajahnya sama datar seperti biasanya. Heran sudah. Tamaki kembali menatap tanah tidak memedulikan sapaan dari teman satunya itu.

Kyoya menghela napas. "Hentikanlah kelakuanmu seperti anak kecil. Biarkan saja mereka berlari seperti itu. Sedikit saja perlihatkan sifatmu yang dewasa."

Kyoya pergi meninggalkan Tamaki sambil menaruh tangan ke saku celana sekolahnya. Tamaki yang masih pundungan, bangkit berdiri dan berjalan gontai.

* * *

_Tingkahmu seolah-olah mirip anak kecil bikin kami tidak sanggup menahan tawa, menahan geli, menahan amarah, dan menahan jengkel. Gara-gara tingkahmu itu, kami tidak tahu mana sifat tulusmu dan mana sifat buatanmu._

* * *

Langkah mereka terhenti. Mereka mengatur napas. Memegang tembok di lorong sekolah menahan tubuh mereka yang kelelahan akibat berlari. Mereka menyeka keringat.

"Hhh... Hhh..." Kaoru menekan dadanya kuat-kuat untuk mengatur napasnya agar tidak terlalu sesak. "Aku kira... dia mengejar kita seperti biasa."

Hikaru, sang kakak bersandar di tembok lorong sekolah. "Tidak kusangka dia tidak mengejar kita. Apa kita salah karena tidak menghiraukan Raja?"

"Kurasa tidak." Kaoru juga duduk sambil menyandarkan punggung di dinding. Meluruskan kakinya yang pegal. "Aneh sekali. Rasanya agak berbeda, ya."

Hikaru menoleh ke Kaoru. "Apanya yang berbeda?"

"Raja bersikap seperti itu karena apa sih?" Kaoru menunduk. "Apa itu Cuma buatannya? Atau memang sifatnya sedari dulu?"

"Dari dulu..." Hikaru menatap langit-langit lorong sekolah. "Sifatnya tidak berubah, Kaoru. Itu sifat membuat kita tidak sanggup marah atau jengkel, tetapi lama kelamaan jengah juga sih."

"Iya, 'kan?"

"Tetapi..." Hikaru merunduk, menghela napas dan menoleh ke arah Kaoru sambil tersenyum. "Itu yang membuat kita tidak bosan pada kelakuannya selama ini."

"Benar juga." Kaoru terkekeh geli.

Sudah berapa lama mereka terus berbincang-bincang sambil mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang tengah lelah. Mereka bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk bagian-bagian yang tersentuh oleh debu. Dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju klub yang melambungkan nama mereka di sekolah Ouran ini.

* * *

_Rasanya berbeda melihat dirinya yang sudah berubah dari sedia kala dari muram menjadi ceria. Yang membuat kami aneh adalah dia berbeda dari orang-orang pernah kami temui selama ini._

* * *

Bunyi pintu terbuka menampilkan dua sosok saudara kembar, Hikaru dan Kaoru. Tidak ada suara yang biasanya ribut, yang ada hanyalah hening. Biasanya ada suara kegaduhan gara-gara tingkah laku Raja mereka, Tamaki Suoh. Sekarang ini tidak ada suara.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya pemuda di samping Hikaru, Kaoru. Kaoru berjalan-jalan mengintari ruangan unik yang dulunya perpustakaan. Kaoru mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Hikaru di seberang sana. "Apa Raja marah kepada kita karena meninggalkannya tadi?"

"Kurasa iya." Hikaru menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa diikuti oleh Kaoru. "Raja marah pada kita."

"Siapa yang marah?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang berjalan mendekati mereka. Kaoru dan Hikaru terlalu kaget memandang Raja sekaligus ketua _Host Club_. "Memang tadi aku muram karena kalian tidak menghiraukanku, tetapi untuk apa aku muram durja terus padahal masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan. Hehe... tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa."

Hikaru melempari sepatu sekolahnya ke arah Tamaki. Tamaki yang senyum-senyum terkena lemparan sepatu dari Hikaru. Tamaki terjatuh sambil menggenggam sepatu Hikaru. Tamaki marah-marah pada perbuatan Hikaru kepada dirinya.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan, Hikaru?!"

Kedua mata Hikaru tertutup poni pirang kecokelatannya. Hikaru bergemetaran hebat. Tadi Hikaru takut Tamaki bakal marah kepadanya. Tetapi, sekarang berubah menjadi orang yang ceria tidak memedulikan kondisi hatinya. Kaoru hanya menghela napas.

Wajah Tamaki yang sedari tadi marah berubah tenang dan bertanya-tanya pada kondisi Hikaru yang terdiam. Tamaki bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Hikaru. "Ada apa, Hikaru? Kenapa kamu diam?"

**BUAGH!**

Kaoru menggeleng pada perlakuan Hikaru. Hikaru melayangkan pukulan terhadap Tamaki. Tamaki terkena pukulan di pipi kirinya. Tidak disangka-sangka, juniornya memukul dirinya tepat di hadapan Kyoya, Haruhi, Mori dan Hani. Mereka hanya diam dan mendesah hebat.

Tamaki tersungkur jatuh. Dia mendongak dan membentak Hikaru yang memukulnya. "Hikaru, kenapa kamu malah memukulku?"

Kepalan tinju itu bergetar. Tamaki menelan ludah, mengerti apa pasti bisa terjadi jika bicara lagi. Bukan karena kepalan tangan bergetar tetapi hati Hikaru bergetar karena cemas memikirkan apa yang pasti terjadi. Hikaru mengangkat kepalanya hampir menangis, tetapi ditahannya kuat-kuat.

"Kami kira Raja marah pada kami karena tidak memedulikan kami! Ternyata datang memasang wajah ceria seperti itu! Kami takut Raja marah, tetapi kami lega... Raja tidak marah. Tetapi, wajah ceria Raja seperti melupakan apa yang terjadi tadi, itu yang membuat aku kesal setengah mati!" teriak Hikaru menghapus air mata di pelupuk matanya dan memalingkan muka. "Raja bodoh!"

Tamaki terbengong-bengong pada ucapan Hikaru tadinya bingung. Tamaki pun bangkit berdiri, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup poni pirangnya. Dia mendekati Hikaru dan melayangkan tangan dan menuju ke wajah Hikaru. Hikaru pasrah dan menutup matanya. Tetapi, telapak tangan Tamaki mendarat pelan di pipi kiri Hikaru.

Hikaru kaget pada perlakuan Tamaki yang tidak jadi menamparnya. Hikaru mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Tamaki, "Ra-Raja...?"

"Apa kamu tahu..." Tamaki belum mengangkat wajahnya. "... aku berubah itu karena siapa? Itu karena kalian. Bukan aku marah karena kalian tidak menghiraukan sapaanku melainkan aku marah pada diriku yang tidak bisa bersikap dewasa."

"Ra-Raja?" Kaoru terperanjat kaget. Kaoru bangkit lalu berjalan menghampiri saudara kembar dan sang ketua _Host Club_. Telapak tangan Tamaki masih menekan pipi Hikaru kemudian berubah jadi cubitan besar membuat Hikaru merintih kesakitan.

"Aduuh..."

Tangan bebas Tamaki yang satu lagi juga mencubit pipi Kaoru. Kaoru juga meringis kesakitan sampai-sampai berurai air mata. Cubitan itu terhenti setelah Tamaki menjauhi pipi Kaoru dan Hikaru.

"Ra-Raja, kenapa kamu malah mencubit kami?" tanya Kaoru dan Hikaru serempak menyentuh pipi kirinya yang berubah merah. Hikaru dan Kaoru mengusap-usap pipi merah tersebut.

Tamaki berkacak pinggang dan mengangkat wajahnya. Tamaki tersenyum kesal. "Itu balasan karena kalian memukulku dengan sesuatu yang tidak jelas sama sekali."

Kaoru memajukan tubuhnya, protes. "Lalu, kenapa aku juga kena?"

Tamaki menunjuk ke Kaoru, marah. "Itu karena kamu juga kena imbasnya." Kedua tangan Tamaki berubah jadi menyilang. "Tetapi, aku tidak marah pada kalian kok," sahut Tamaki tersenyum. "Aku tidak bakal marah pada kalian karena kalian adalah orang-orang dan juga anggota keluarga _Host Club_ ini."

Kaoru dan Hikaru tercengang pada senyuman tersebut. Mereka berdua tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Mereka tahu, sifat itu bukanlah buatan tetapi sebuah kealamian. Alami itulah sifatnya. Tidak pernah dibuat-buat. Mereka mendesah lega sekaligus jengkel. Akhirnya mereka berdua juga mencubit kedua pipi Tamaki beriringan. Tamaki jadi merintih kesakitan. Keempat anggota lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa membantu Tamaki.

Mereka berdua berlari berkejar-kejaran dengan Tamaki. Mereka tadinya marah malah menjadi senang. Itu dikarenakan sifat kekanakan Tamaki juga bisa bersifat dewasa di saat bersamaan. Mereka sudah memahami sejak dulu, sejak perkenalan sekaligus tebak-tebak yang mencengangkan.

Kenangan itu terjadi di ingatan mereka berdua. Kenangan semasa mereka di sekolah menengah pertama. Sekolah di mana mereka menghancurkan hati dan perasaan perempuan di sekolah tersebut. Bukan hanya seangkatan, ini juga ke kakak kelas mereka. Tetapi, hal itu berubah setelah sapaan alias tebakan anak bernama Tamaki Suoh.

_Pertemuan pertama kami padamu mengingatkan kami untuk tidak menghancurkan hati seorang perempuan. Pertemuan kami denganmu, mengajarkan kami untuk mengenali orang-orang di sekeliling kami._

_Kalau bukan karena dirimu, kami mungkin tidak tahu arti kehidupan ini yang perlu dijelajah dengan mata telanjang kami. Semoga pertemuan kita menjadi awal membangun betapa pentingnya sebuah persahabatan sejati dan persaudaraan sampai akhir hayat nanti._

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Saya buat fic lagi untuk fandom Ouran. Bukan karena sesuatu, tetapi berkal ilham dari manjat tebing, mendaki hingga jatuh dari jurang yang tidak terlalu dalam. Bikin saya menyadari kalau saya kena hilang ingatan sementara. Ingatan yang dulunya buyar kembali menghadang, sebuah ingatan tentang imajinasi. Masalah-masalah yang dulu bergelayutan di benak, hilang seketika tidak tentu arah. Saya juga lupa apa yang terjadi sebelum saya jatuh. Saya jadi lupa sama skripsiku.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic dan curcol di atas. Saya senang kalian membaca fic saya yang aneh. Hehe...

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 02 July 2013


End file.
